Angel with a Shotgun
by TheStoryChoosesTheWriter
Summary: Inspired by the song angel with a shotgun. Destiel fluff with hints of samifer with a bit of sabriel tagging along too.


**I wrote this last year and found it just now, thought I'd upload it. Why not? We'll call it throwback Thursday, if you're into that kind of thing.**

**Lemme know your thoughts!**

* * *

Angel with a shotgun

"Castiel," Dean began earning a curious look from Sam, since they weren't in any need of angelic assistance… for once. "Listen here you son of a bitch, unless you want me to hunt you down and make your wings extra crispy you better get your feathery ass down here with some pie." Sam burst out into laughter. "What?"

"Cas hasn't answered any of our prayers lately and now you think he's gonna appear with pie?"

-0-

"You don't understand!" Cas almost growled at the cashier. "I NEED pie!"

-0-

"Hello Dean." Dean looked over at Sam as if to say 'how could you ever doubt me?' to which Sam responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "I brought your pie."

"Finally!" Dean said. Grabbing the pie from Cas, he practically fell into the chair by the table in the cheap motel. After he had taken a mere mouthful, his phone began to ring. "Hello," he said. The voice on the other end started talking. The longer the voice spoke, the more concerned Dean's face became. "It's alright Ben, tell me where you are. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What's going on?" Sam asked. He looked a little out of it; Sam had been like that a lot lately. Though he said he was handling it, Dean often thought Lucifer was starting to get the better of him.

"It's Lisa," Dean answered, his face had turned incredibly pale.

"What about Lisa?" Cas asked.

Dean seemed to still be processing that information. "B-Ben thinks she's… a vampire."

"Lemme guess, we're going to save them?"

"Yup. We'll probably die trying."

"Well then, I'm coming with you," Castiel said.

-0-

"Dean," Sam said, "What if it's a trap?"

"It doesn't matter," Dean replied as he put his foot down on the pedal.

They finally reached the abandoned warehouse that Ben had described to Dean over the phone. "Doesn't it seem a little off that Lisa and Ben would be here in the first place?"

"Look, if there's any chance that it is them, I'm not going to leave them. I'm the one that got them into this mess; I'll get them out of it."

"Dean, none of this is your fault," Sam sighed.

"Dean!" Ben ran toward the impala and straight into Dean's arms.

"Ben, is your Mom in there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah… but it's not just her… there are others."

"Has she… killed anyone yet?" Sam asked.

Ben uncertainly shook his head. "I'm not sure."

Dean pulled out the Colt from the Impala's trunk, passed a gun to Sam then turned to Ben. "I want you to stay here."

"But I wanna help!"

"You can help by staying here; I don't want you to get hurt."

-0-

"Come on, Sam! Talk to me; it's been weeks. I'm not going anywhere!" Sam dug his thumbnail into his hand but Lucifer just laughed. "We've established that doesn't work anymore." In an attempt to break him, Lucifer began to sing stairway to heaven, over and over again.

"You okay there Sam?" Dean asked. Sam replied with a curt nod that didn't convince Dean but they had more pressing matters on their hands at that given moment.

"Dean," Cas said, "It's not just vampires we're up against."

"What do you mean?"

"Demons."

"Son of a bitch!"

"I don't see what the big deal is," Lucifer drawled, "They're only Demons, you have angel power on your side." Sam ignored him.

"Cas can't you just go do your thing with those guys?" Dean suggested.

With a shrug, Cas walked up to the group of Demons and killed each and every one of them as if he were pulling weeds from a garden.

"What are Demons even doing here?" Dean wondered out loud.

"I don't know," Sam sighed, his patience wearing thin because of his little Satan issue.

"Dean, are you coming?" Cas called. Dean ran into the warehouse with Cas leaving Sam lagging behind, alone with his thoughts. And with Lucifer.

"Sammy, talk to meeeee!"

"Shut up!" Sam growled before running in after Dean and Cas.

"He said shut up to me!"

-0-

"Lisa?" Dean asked in horror as he came to in a dark room, finding himself bound to a chair. "You know I've done some kinky things but this is going a little overboard don't you think."

"Oh Dean, always joking just to cover up the fact that you're dead on the inside. You know, I don't know what the big deal is; I like being a vampire."

"What about Ben?"

"What do you mean 'what about Ben'? I'll get to him when I'm done with you."

The first trace of real fear was starting to worm its way through Dean. Lisa hadn't just been turned into a vampire, it was more than that. Just then, Cas stumbled into the room, he was a little beaten up but was able to walk. That was something.

"Nice of you to join us, Cas," Lisa grinned. Without even turning to see him, she stretched out her arm and Dean watched in horror as Cas was flung across the room and pinned up against the room. Lisa's eyes turned black as night striking terror into Dean's heart. How was this even possible?

"CAS!"

"DEAN!"

Dean was now fully helpless, up against a vampire-Demon hybrid and Sam was probably off having an episode somewhere. So, naturally, in this situation a quote from a very wise man came to Dean's mind: Balls.

Lisa then knocked him out… again.

Cas, with great struggle, pulled away from the wall and advanced on the shocked vampire-demon. When it came to Dean, he'd throw away his faith just to keep him safe, fighting a demon should be nothing – he was a soldier of heaven after all. It took almost all of his strength to resist the force of the demon but he somehow managed to push through and kill the monster.

Before he could get to Dean, a whole new wave of Demon-Vampire-things came in. "Unless you want to die tonight," Cas said, his voice deep and gravelly but terrifying at the same time. "Back. Off."

The monsters just took another step forward and so Cas leapt into action, killing every one of them.

-0-

Cas walked over to Dean and freed him from the chair. After fixing him up with a small tap on the forehead, Dean jumped up in confusion. "What happened?"

"It's over," Cas replied.

"Good," Dean sighed, slumping into Cas' arms. "Where's Sam?" Dean asked after regaining his senses. Cas helped him stand, shrugging his shoulders to answer the question.

"Dean?" Sam's voice called.

"Sammy. In here!"

Sam stumbled into the room looking more than a little beaten up.

"Sammy, what happened?"

"Dean… I'm not managing anymore." After saying that, Sam collapsed onto the floor leaving a dumbstruck Dean and Cas.

"Okay, let's get him back to the impala."

-0-

"What happened?" Ben asked.

"There was nothing we could do for your mother; she was too far gone," Cas sighed as Dean struggled with getting an unconscious Sam into the car.

A tear rolled down Ben's cheek. "What do I do now?"

"I'm sure you could travel with Dean," Cas said.

"What, No!" Dean exclaimed, "It's too dangerous."

"Actually Dean, considering his involvement in everything; he's probably safer with you."

"What the hell Cas?"

"Can't you just agree with me, just this one time?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you're in charge of keeping him safe."

"Fine," Cas agreed. He didn't care if heaven wouldn't take him back because of being so close with humans. Dean was his family now anyway.

"You guys are like an old married couple," Sam groaned as he came to.

"How you holding up?" Dean asked as he started up the car.

"My head hurts like hell."

"But no Lucifer?"

"There's always Lucifer. He's just flicking pieces of paper at Cas right now."

"Oh."

They fell into silence for some time until Heat of the moment came on the radio. "NO!" Sam screamed, sending a death glare to thin air, or to him he was sending a death glare at Satan.

"What? It's not my doing!" Lucifer exclaimed. Sam aggressively turned off the radio only to have it turn back on.

"What don't you like that song Sammy?" Gabriel asked.

"Gabriel?" Sam, Dean and Cas asked in unison, waking a half asleep Ben.

"I'm back!" Gabriel grinned. "Oh and I could fix your little Satan problem if you like."

"How?" Sam asked.

"Kinda like this." He pressed his fingertips to Sam's forehead and then Sam passed out. "You're welcome. And of course congratulations to the happy couple," he said to Dean and Cas before disappearing.


End file.
